


Seeing You Hide Your Face

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Lilo Halloween Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam stays still and silent, behind the partially closed cubicle door and hopes that his feet aren’t noticeable from where the boys are standing.</p><p>“Well, you just seem a little distracted is all,” Zayn says at the same time Louis says, “Wipe that smirk off your face.”</p><p>“Still thinking about your little Halloween cock suck?” Zayn asks and Louis sighs loudly. “Worry not,.” Zayn sing-songs, tactfully ignoring Louis. “I’m sure your spidey-senses will lead you to your highway man once again.” </p><p>Liam practically chokes.</p><p>- </p><p>written for Paynlinson's prompt: Liam goes to a masquerade party for Halloween and meets this guy who he instantly becomes attracted too and ends up having sex with. Next day (or a week later or whatever) finds out that it was Louis, the guy who usually bullies him (you could do a plot twist where Louis knew it was Liam but Liam didn’t know it was Louis).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing You Hide Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paynlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynlinson/gifts).



> Thank you so much Kiana for the prompt, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and that it doesn't suck too bad :)
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I don’t own One Direction. This work is entirely fictional and I would rather it was not shared with anybody portrayed in it etcetera, etcetera, all that stuff.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

*

 

Liam’s never been a _total_ loser, in that he’s got great friends, he’s no teacher’s pet, he’s on the athletics team; he doesn’t go to _every_ party, but every time Niall’s invited he’s more often than not coerced into joining too. He might not be the world’s most interesting person, he’s not the loudest or most confident, and he might have to work harder than most other people to attempt to pass his A-Levels, but he’s not a _total_ loser, he hopes.

So he doesn’t really get why Louis bloody Tomlinson hasn’t stopped picking on him since Year 10. Three years is a long time to keep at it.

 

*

 

He’s just coming towards the stairs of the music department, trying to fit his folder in his bag while not smudging or touching anywhere other than the rim of his CD when an arm lands on his shoulder and hooks around him, dragging him at an angle into the side of the owner of the arm.

Liam promptly drops his folder, only to watch his carefully organised 16-page composition fall re-shuffled at the feet of someone wearing obnoxiously checked print (non dress code regulation) vans, and his CD skid along the hardwood floor under them.

“Paynooooo!”

“Oh shit,” Liam screws his eyes shut, trying to wriggle out from under Louis’ vice hold.

“Struggle not, my friend,” Louis says and laughs brightly, slapping Liam’s back and hence shoving him down slightly to his pile of work.

Liam sighs and bends down the rest of the way, trying to get the pages in order and fold out the creases made, most likely by Louis’ foot.

“What’s all this then?” Louis asks, leaning back on the banister at the top of the stairs where they collided and looking far too pleased with himself  for Liam’s liking, like an wicked pixie of a boy, “Extra-credit homework?”

“My coursework, actually. Forty per cent of my grade on the floor.” Liam says matter-of-factly, giving up on organising and gathering them in any order. He picks up the CD carefully and stands up to see a harsh, clean scratch across the back. He sighs again, pointlessly trying to rub it off with the corner of his shirt.

“Ah well, I’ll explain to Mr. Becker about his student with the case of butterfingers, if you need. You know, you might qualify for extra-time on the exam with that, maybe if you keep dropping the pen and-”

“Did you actually have a reason to speak to me, Louis? Or are you just using up time from my free period that I’m now gonna need to sort this work back out?” Liam doesn’t look at him, zipping up his schoolbag.

“I’m hurt that you aren’t enjoying this conversation. Actually _hurt_.” Louis holds a hand to his chest in mock offense and wipes an imaginary tear from his eye.

Liam ignores him and goes to carry on his way to the library anyway; he doesn’t have time for this, when Louis pinches a hold of his collar and clears his throat.

“I was just going to tell you, Liam, that your label is sticking out,” he pats Liam’s neck in what Liam assumes is tucking it back in. “Sorry you found me that scary: it’s not Halloween yet, y’know.” He laughs, waving over his shoulder to Liam as he skips away down the stairs.

Liam sighs for the third time, and tears his gaze from Louis’ rather little figure, forlornly to his ruined CD. He’s going to have to pay to get it re-recorded and re-print his composition. Brilliant. Fucking brilliant.

 

 

“Ah cheer up, Liam. It’s Friday!” Harry says, poking Liam in the cheek, who fails at suppressing a little smile.

“Alright, alright,” Liam continues quietly and Harry cheers a bit too loud.

Harry laughs and nicks Liam’s grapes and pushes one in each cheek. “There it is!”

“You’re such a thief,” Liam laughs and Harry grins, hamster-cheeks full.

He puts his feet up across Liam’s lap as they sit at the corner table in the common room, “What’s wrong with you anyway? You came back from music all miserable,”

Liam shakes his head, “It was nothing, it’s...”

“It was Louis wasn’t it?” Harry raises an eyebrow, taking another grape, and Liam’s lack of response is answer enough for him. “You shouldn’t let him get to you. He’s really not as cool as he likes to think he is.”

“I know that it’s just-”

“-Just ignore him. Don’t give him the attention he wants.” Harry says as if it was just that easy.

Liam pushes his textbook away as they’re clearly not going to get any work done this period. “I try.” He says, “Let’s not talk about this, anyway.”

“Right.” Harry nods decisively. “Let’s talk about Niall’s Halloween party. What are you gonna go as?”

Well this is news. “Niall’s having a Halloween party?” Liam asks.

“Yeah, have you not spoken to him today? He found out his parents are going away that weekend so he’s got an open house!” Harry explains elatedly.

“No way!” Liam says, remembering  last year when he was stuck babysitting the next door neighbours kids and had to take them trick or treating, only to run into a certain Tomlinson wearing a sheet with eye holes cut out over his head taking four small girls dressed as varying princesses out. He shakes his head and snaps back into focus, “What are you going as then, Harold?”

“I haven’t decided. Something funny. Me and Niall were maybe gonna do a paired costume, won’t that be cute?” he says with a slow smile.

“Adorable.” Liam grins, agreeing, waving at Niall just as he comes over and plonks himself down in a chair at their table.

"Hiya Liam, I was meaning to talk to you actually.. are you-are you alright?" he asks, tilting his head curiously.

"Huh?" Liam blinks up facing Niall, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Is it to do with this party Harry was telling me about?" 

"So you have heard? A masquerade party! It's gonna be sick; Mam and Dad are away the weekend; Aiden is eighteen so he's getting us alcohol, but if you can talk your parents into getting some then that’s cool too," Niall says ever-optimistic.

"Yeah, you've met my parents Niall," Liam looks at him dubiously.

"Alright then you're going to need one hell of a costume. Great costume or booze is the entry requirement. None of this not washing your hair and claiming _'I'm myself on a bad day'_ or any of that bullshit." 

"Oh alright, alright. Haz will help me come up with something half-decent, won't he?" Liam says, elbowing Harry in the side.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I’ll sort you out, pal." Harry grins.

"Perfect," Niall stands back up, patting Liam in the back and sending him a wink.

Liam laughs quietly, waving him on his way and turns back to discover Harry has eaten most of his lunch. 

"Excited now? You'll be the belle of the ball with my assistance."

"Yeah, yeah," Liam manages a small smile, "I reckon it might be cool."

 

*

 

 It’s something to look forward to at least, get him through the last week of a half-term.

The October rain doesn't relent in pissing it down; the weather seems not to care if Liam's already late to Sociology, and apparently neither does Louis Tomlinson when he comes rushing out the main building, flinging the door open and in the process splashing a puddle of gross, murky water right across Liam's shins. 

"Woops, soz Leemo, didn't see you there," Louis replies with his usual impish grin, the rain making his fringe plaster to his forehead in seconds.

The door opens again to allow Louis' quiet, scientifically flawless friend, Zayn, out, holding an A2 sketchpad above his head in a meagre attempt to keep his hair dry.

"Loouu, did you soak the poor lad?" Zayn smiles, smile a little less unnerving than Louis' but nonetheless off-putting.

"It’s fine, really, I'm late anyway..." Liam starts.

"Oh no, we can't let you slodge around all drenched. Let me hold your bag, sweetheart," Louis says, and his attitude somehow makes Liam feel a little queasy. 

He is about to protest: "I don't need help. Please don't call me sw-",  when his bag is ripped from his shoulder

"Nonsense!” Louis says, swinging Liam's bag over her own shoulder and in doing so flinging at least half the contents into the puddle.

"What the fuck!" Liam cries, catching one page but watching the rest float down, absorbing water.

"Oops, " Louis actually giggles with a shrug and a side eye look towards Zayn, and if Liam were anyone else he’d smack him.

"Here," Louis crouches down and slops the ruined pages into Liam's open palms and dumps the bag on top of it. "I'm late to Drama now, anyway!"

"Louis..." Zayn says in a more warning tone, that Liam doesn't quite understand, but Louis pays him no such mind. 

"Gosh, Payno," Louis false laughs, "you've gone and made me all wet and late. What am I gonna do with you?" He questions, and though Liam has a good few inches on him, he still rises up on his tiptoes to scruff up Liam’s hair with a rather heavy hand.

"I'm late too now, with my homework ruined." Liam states and Louis makes a high pitched squeaking sound.

Liam must look as entirely bewildered as he feels because Louis laughs again and explains: "It’s the world's smallest violin, playing a sad song for your sob story." He rubs his middle finger and thumb together in an imitation of the tiny violin. 

"Lou." Zayn warns again, tugging on Louis' sleeve and shifting the sketchpad over the both of their heads, even though Louis is soaked anyway.

"I'll see you later, Li." Louis says over his shoulder. "See you at Niall's party!"

 

Liam stands confused and exasperated for a moment in the rain like a lemon, before, frustrated, he kicks the door open with his foot, earning a glare from the secretary; ready to arrive late and dripping to his class with an impending lecture from Mrs. Tulin to meet him.

 

*

 

Harry is being his usual, farthest thing from helpful self while Liam scrolls, bored through the laptop, waiting as it decides it needs to buffer for the sixth time in two minutes.

"I might just orange fake tan myself and come as a pumpkin?" Liam closes the Google search for 'costume ideas' it and slumps back in the beanbag in Harry's room. 

"That’s a horrible idea, Liam. Come on you're supposed to be creative." Harry says, offering no suggestions of his own.

“Well I'd hardly suit a vampire would I?"

"Hmm, probably not," Harry concludes, "but you know who would, Zayn Malik."

"Great." Liam says shortly, _not_ associating him with the latest incident with Louis at all. Zayn is an alright guy, and given half a chance he and Liam could probably get on quite well, it seems to be just another way in which Louis always proves himself to be a bit of an obstacle.

"What about a sexy fire fighter?" Harry suggests and Liam snorts.

"It's a Halloween party not a bachelor party, Styles. Stripper outfits are hardly appropriate." 

Harry shrugs again; "Worth a shot."

"What about a pirate? I can be a pirate? Is an eye patch masquerade?" Liam asks and Harry pulls a face.

"Cliché."

"Alright then," Liam huffs. "A half-faced back from the dead burglar."

"Perfect!" Harry cheers and Liam gives him a deadpan look.

"I was exaggerating. Where will I get a costume for _that_?" 

"Dunno," he flicks open a new tab, "Make it. Creativity."

"Right." Liam nods once. "Well I'm gonna need a mask either way, because if you're serious about going as Tweedledum or Tweedledee, I'm going to have to _not_ be seen with you."

"Wow. So rude." Harry shakes his head, but smiles at Liam fondly. He swings his feet across Liam’s lap as usual and silence falls on them for a few seconds, except for the tapping of the keys as Harry types excruciatingly slow. “A highwayman!” he cries out and Liam’s brow furrows in confusion.

“Huh?”

“A highway man, you know. Like the 17th century thief; the outlaw who travels on horseback to come and threaten the rich in their carriages. Like a Charles the second masked robber.” Harry explains, turning the laptop screen around to face Liam; a sketch of a man dressed in black trousers tucked into thigh-high boots, a black cloak around him, a waistcoat showing lace ruffles at his neck, a winged out black mask over his eyes and up to an almost pirate-like upturned hat, and a 1600’s wooden cased firearm aiming accusatorily at the front of the picture. “A sexy masked robber.” Harry adds and Liam flicks him in the arm.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea.” Liam says, pondering over the picture and drawing the laptop into his own lap on top of Harry’s legs. “If you help me make it.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Harry smiles sweetly, before snatching the laptop back for himself. “Now important stuff: a paired costume for me and Nialler.”

 

*

 

Half-term comes around quick enough and along with it brings Halloween and the party. While Harry and Niall had decided on an idea a little more sane: (Ghostbusters- patron pack included, beige eye mask added), Liam’s actually feeling fairly confident in his costume, (despite Harry’s rather worrying at times textiles knowledge), especially when he succeeds in scaring the crap out of Ruth when he jumps to get the doorbell as Harry arrives to collect him.

They park around the corner to Niall’s street and walk the rest of the way, fully costumed up. Thumping from the bass of the music can be heard before they’re even halfway down the road, and Niall’s front lawn is adorned with diagonally parked cars and an assortment of Disney characters, renaissance masquerade go-ers, jokers, jesters, werewolves and zombies moving in such a way that Liam can’t tell if they’re acting or they’re already that drunk.

He stumbles back as Niall comes running out of the house to greet them, beer can sloshing over the top in one hand and patron pack aimed ominously at Harry’s head in the other.

“Lads! You made it!” He cries, falling half onto Liam’s shoulder as he catches him.

His cheeks are bright red below his mask and he laughs loudly at the bandanna Harry has tied around his head to keep the curls off his face and ruining the aesthetic of his £11 costume he bought of eBay.

Niall flings his arm around Harry’s neck and pulls him down to his height, “Oh god, Payno, you must get a photo of us,” he says through his giggles,  fishing his phone out his back pocket to throw in Liam’s general direction.

Liam loves party Niall, he really does.

He retrieves the phone from the grass before it’s crushed by a passing Cinderella’s stiletto and motions with his hand at Harry and Niall, “Just stand a little further back- there we go!”

“Pose!” Harry calls out, and lifts one leg up to hold against Niall in what Liam assumes is the most fourteen year old girl pose he’s ever seen, and Niall _actually_ pouts, throwing his head back laughing as soon as the sound of the shutter snapping is done.

“Lemme see,” Niall practically drops Harry, rushing over to crowd around the screen, only to start his delighted giggling again when he sees how ridiculous they look.

Liam hands the phone back to him and goes to stand next to Harry, who is wearing the expression of someone who impatiently hasn’t had a drop of alcohol in them yet. “Oi, Irish, take a photo of us now,” he waves to get Niall’s attention, who takes the photo, telling them which positions to stand in- as if he’s even a remotely knowledgeable photographer on his iPhone camera.

“Right. Now we need to fit the three of us in a selfie.” Niall says with such conviction as he wanders over and holds the phone out at arm’s length, taking a series of blurry snapshots showing Harry’s head peeking in at the corner.

“I’m too sober,” Harry announces as soon as Niall has been dragged off quickly by a keen skeleton. “Let’s go inside. Beer is inside. And _you_ need to drink it tonight.”

Liam doesn’t really protest as he follows Harry indoors and finds himself watching him crack open a can of beer and try to carefully tip a capful of vodka into the tiny top. Harry presses it into his hands without a word as he fixes himself up one of the same drinks, claps him on the shoulder and takes a swig saying: “See you later, Li!” while he wanders away and disappears into the mass of bodies in the hallway.

Liam takes a gulp of the drink and almost chokes- Christ that’s strong- but he clears his throat and continues, meandering into the living room to see if there is at least somebody he can talk to or at least stand with for a bit so he doesn’t end up looking like a complete 17th century loser.

The music is louder in here and Niall has somehow managed to get a hold of some coloured strobe lights, balanced precariously on shelves next to rather expensive looking ornaments. It smells strongly of vodka and it seems as if someone’s spilt half a bottle on the carpet and then placed an upside down red plastic cup over the wet patch as a sort of warning, the air is heavy and warm and it matches the warmth settling deep in Liam’s stomach as he realises he’s half the way through his can already.

A red-haired mermaid girl waddles up to him in her tail and hands him two sticks, that Liam looks down confusedly for a moment at before he sees her rather than hears her over the music gesturing to crack them, and does, the glosticks lighting up pink and green, before she waddles away to hand them out to others.

Liam shrugs and clips them around his wrist as bracelets, adding a bit of neon colour to his all-black costume, much like everyone else has done in the room. Some of them have been cut open and the UV liquid used to draw hearts, shapes, and in a lot of cases- knobs, onto people’s skin- which Liam’s pretty sure is poisonous but cannot be arsed to complain about.

Niall walks past and cheers as he sees Liam again, “There you are, you’re just standing around like a plonker! Here!” he says, handing Liam a polystyrene cup with some god awful blue looking drink in it, that when Liam takes a gulp of, he realises has definitely had more than one extra shot added to it.

The party’s not bad as far as parties go; Liam is always far more content to stand back at the side and watch the colours all blend together from the glosticks and lights and elaborate costumes, hear the sounds merge into one and not have to actively partake in too much.

By his second or third drink, little over an hour and twenty minutes after they arrived, Liam’s forgotten where Harry last said he was going, but has managed to find Sandy, a nice lad from his music class dressed as wizard of some kind, to talk to.

“Mhmm, it’s messed up,” Liam agrees, vaguely aware of what he’s even agreeing to.

“I emailed her my coursework three weeks ago, the psycho lady, she can’t teach to save..” Sandy pauses, going to take a sip of his drink only to realise it’s empty, “...her sodding, non-existent soul..” he finishes quietly, still looking confusedly down at his cup.

“After another one?” Liam asks, taking the cup anyway and leading them into the kitchen with Sandy following behind him continuing his story. Or maybe starting a new one. Liam’s not really sure; his brain is in no state to absorb anything that’s being said to him.

He pours out two more bottles of beer clumsily into the cups after a struggle trying to wrench the lids off and eventually resolving to whack them off on the side of the counter.

He’s staring down into the bottom of the cup as the last centimetre of the blue stuff mixes with the beer, and swirls it around turning it greenish. It tastes about as grim as it looks but Liam feels it warm sliding down his throat and warm settling in his belly and doesn’t even notice when Sandy has walked off to talk to The Queen of Hearts.

He does notice, however, just hovering by the sink on the opposite side of the room, Spiderman with his lips to the rim of a bottle staring at him curiously. It’s slightly unsettling, if he’s honest, and he frowns down into his drink again, but can still feel the weight of Spiderman’s gaze on him.

Liam pulls out his phone and starts to text Niall: _where have u got 2_ as he moves back into the living room, feeling a bit dumb standing by himself at a counter. He plonks himself back in the chair and stares at the screen, not expecting Niall to reply any time soon, as he sips his odd drink.

He’s really not going to be able to finish this cup in any acceptable state, and it’s been about two hours since he arrived.

Bodies are packed and not so much dancing as wiggling and grinding together, and Liam’s head is fuzzy enough that catching Willy Wonka and a mummy almost getting off or hearing a vampire call Mike Wazowski _babe_ seems almost normal.

He drops his phone back into the pocket of his cloak and when he looks up he’s met with the face of Spiderman again. He didn’t hear him following, but then again he can’t really hear much else other than the vague bass beat from the speakers somewhere.

“This seat taken?” Spiderman asks, he’s only wearing a mask across his eyes and cheeks, his smile coy.

Liam shakes his head, “Nah, go for it,” he says and scoots along to make room on the sofa.

“Are you a pirate?” Spiderman asks, clearly quite inebriated too.

“Highway man.” Liam corrects and Spiderman nods as if it’s the most important bit of information he’s been told all day.

“I’m Spiderman,” says Spiderman and when Liam laughs he looks completely baffled.

“Well,” Spiderman lowers his voice for no apparent reason, but it makes Liam’s stomach flip, “Did Niall invite you or are you some highway woman’s plus one?”

Liam can’t be entirely sure, because he’s not entirely aware of his own existence right now, but he _thinks_ Spiderman is flirting. It doesn’t matter because he blushes either way.

“No. No. No highway _woman_ ,” he says.

“Oh,” says Spiderman, “Oh.” He repeats, his eyes lighting up a little. “So you know Niall then?” he asks and if he wasn’t flirting before he’s definitely flirting now.

Spiderman is cute; Liam concludes, and without even answering his question he tells him so.

Laughing, Spiderman smirks slightly at him, leaning across to take Liam’s drink out of his hand and looking down into it. “What is this?” he asks.

“Blue stuff and beer.” Liam tells him and watches Spiderman shrug and bring the cup up to his lips, tipping his head back and swallowing it down, Adam’s apple bobbing- and Liam’s breath catches as Spiderman makes eye contact, lowering the cup and his little pink tongue peeking out to lick his lips, before wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand and in doing so smudging the face paint on the lower half of his face.

“That’s nasty,” Spiderman says with a grin and Liam nods, it is.

He knows he’s staring at it’s probably creepy but- fuck it- Spiderman was being creepy earlier and now his lips are shiny and have a smudge of purple across them from the blue of the face paint.

“You smudged your face,” Liam tells him and Spiderman smiles, tilting his head in curiosity. “Here,” Liam says, and without thinking reaches out his hand to brush the purple smudge off of his lips.

“Thanks,” Spiderman says, biting his bottom lip into his mouth and Liam is staring – again.

Liam is trying to restrain from throwing himself at this boy because he can’t even see his face but he’s so fucking attractive, and Liam is pretty fucking drunk. He _really_ wants his own lips to be smudged purple too.

Spiderman leans closer to Liam, speaking quieter under the music, “Funny, I haven’t seen you at one of Niall’s parties before.”

“I don’t normally come in a cape.” Liam tells him in the same register of voice.

Spiderman laughs quietly again, “Or these boots I reckon,” he says, placing a hand on Liam’s thigh where his boot stops and Liam’s breathing falters.

Spiderman’s face is real close and Liam just about registers his eyes dropping to his lips before he feels them on his own, pressing him back against the corner of the sofa.

Liam makes a surprised little noise but clumsily brings his hands up to Spiderman’s waist and kisses him back. He tastes like vodka, a lot of vodka, and something sweet and his mouth his hot and wet and it’s fuzzing up Liam’s mind even more.

Spiderman removes his hand from Liam’s thigh and brings it up to his shoulder like the other and it makes it all the more easy for Liam to haul him into his lap and kiss him at a better angle. He feels Spiderman’s tongue pressing at his lips before he nips with his little teeth and Liam gasps, letting him dart his tongue in and _god_ it’s so so hot.

He can feel himself getting hard in these ridiculous trousers but he can’t find the attentiveness to care and apparently neither can Spiderman as he shifts back and presses down hard onto Liam’s dick himself, ripping a moan from Liam’s throat that’s stifled by Spiderman’s mouth.

The whole party carries on behind them as Liam grips onto Spiderman’s hips tighter, pulling him down again and this time causing him to break from Liam’s lips to throw his head back and groan.

“Come on,” Spiderman says in a breath, but Liam doesn’t let him finish, flipping them over so Spiderman’s pressed into the corner and kissing him until his whole body arches up into Liam’s touch.

“Fuck,” Spiderman mumbles, fingers scrabbling to get a hold on Liam’s shoulders. “Come on. Up- lets go upstairs.”

“Hmph,” Liam nods, hoisting up Spiderman to his feet easily and standing up himself, only swaying slightly.

“Up.” Spiderman repeats again, taking Liam’s hand and stumbling as he drags him through the hallway and up the stairs. Liam stops when they’re near the top, tugging on Spiderman’s hand to drag him down into a harsh kiss, biting against his lips and getting a leg between Spiderman’s causing him to actually shiver.

“Look,” Spiderman’s voice is low, and, fuck, so hot, “bedroom so I can blow you.” -and that’s enough motivation to get Liam moving on as anything is.

Liam’s acutely aware of which direction the spare bedroom is in, so he leads them there, shutting the door with his foot and greatly, though not entirely, muffling the thumping of the music from downstairs.

He backs Spiderman up against the wall, who goes easily, and reattaches their mouths, letting Spiderman lick and nip as much as he likes while Liam runs his hands up and down his sides because, wow, does this boy have curves and in crowding him against the wall Liam realises how much more petit he is.

Breathlessly letting out a moan when Spiderman bites and tugs at his bottom lip, he shoves him back further and gets his leg’s between Spiderman’s to roll their hips together and thank god Spiderman is as hard as he is, especially as Spiderman’s hand has managed to wriggle between them and cup Liam through his stupidly tight trousers.

Spiderman actually whines and removes his teeth from Liam’s lip to bite down below his jaw and start to suck a lovebite there. The sharp sting causes Liam to jerk his hips forward into Spiderman’s again and when he gets another groan from the boy he carries on rolling them, pressing him impossibly further back against the wall.

“Lemme suck you off, Christ, before I come in my pants,” Spiderman breathes and Liam falters for a second long enough to let him be able to slip out from under Liam’s arms.

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam says, turning around so it’s his back against the wall and looking down at Spiderman who’s already dropped to his knees, face paint mostly ruined by his mouth and eyes dark with a heavy gaze.

He looks so fucking fit that Liam has to close his eyes, only opening them again when he feels fingers struggling with his belt buckle and sees Spiderman unable to work the button with his gloves on.

He takes Spiderman’s hands and pulls off the gloves, tossing them to the side, before undoing the button himself until Spiderman slaps his hand away.

“Let me.” He says and Liam can’t argue. His dick is tenting in his boxers when Spiderman manages to wriggle the trousers down to where the boots start, and lick along the line of his cock through the cotton and Liam can’t be sure but he probably jerked in surprise.

He’s nosing up along the inside of Liam’s thigh and his fingers pressing in hard to his hips and makes Liam involuntarily rock forward and Spiderman sit back on his heels shaking his head. “Stay still.” He instructs, pinching Liam’s nipple quickly, and Liam’s mind goes blank.

Spiderman has tugged down his boxers and got the head of Liam’s cock in his mouth before Liam’s even aware of it, flicking his tongue over the slit and making Liam gasp and legs feel weak, hips bucking quickly. He’s about to apologise to Spiderman when he pulls back again, looking up at Liam from under dark eyelashes that make Liam’s heartbeat stutter, but he just says: “You can pull my hair, you know.”

This is so strange and hot and Liam doesn’t even know this guy’s name, but tentatively slides his hands into Spiderman’s hair, it’s all soft and slightly outgrown and perfect to tug on when Spiderman takes him back down, not stopping this time until he reaches his hand wrapped around the base of Liam’s cock.

Spiderman hums and the vibrations make everything inside of Liam tense up, so he grips his hair tighter, “Oh. Fuck.”

Spiderman starts pulling back up slowly, pressing the flat of his tongue to the bottom of Liam’s cock and Liam makes a terrible, embarrassing, choking sound when he pulls off again and starts licking at the head again.

Liam actually growls and his hips buck forward again, which earns him a pinch in the side and one of the hottest smirks he’s ever seen thrown at him. Liam’s really not going to last long. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from begging when Spiderman goes and slides back down again, horribly, awfully slowly, and actually starts bobbing up and down, his mouth hot and wet and so fucking glorious.

His cheeks are hollowed out and his eyes heady as he blinks up at Liam, who tips his head back against the wall because he’s really, really going to come if Spiderman does that again. His fingers tighten in his hair and his hips are rocking slightly of their own accord, but Spiderman doesn’t seem to care, taking in as much as he can with mind-numbingly attractive enthusiasm.

The heat is properly pooling in Liam’s belly and he feels boiling all over- like all the places where Spiderman is touching him are burning brands into his skin, and he barely manages to give more of a warning than a broken, desperate shout and a hard tug on Spiderman’s hair before he’s coming and his mind goes white and his legs buckle, leaving his only support to lean against the wall. Spiderman takes it all, swirling his tongue around the head one last time and pulling off to lick his lips and wipe his mouth like he did with Liam’s drink earlier in the night.

He smirks up at him, getting to his own feet and falling against Liam’s mouth, kissing him a little desperately. Liam can taste himself on his tongue more than he can taste the vodka and gets lost in it for a moment, kissing the hot mouth on his, until he feels Spiderman pressing his still-hard dick up against Liam’s thigh. “My turn now,” he hears him mumble.

Liam bites once at his lip and spins them around, pressing Spiderman back into their original positions, resting one hand by his head against the wall as the other grabs a hold of his dick. Spiderman jolts and inhales sharply and Liam’s too drunk and too post-orgasm to figure out how to get his hand inside a one piece costume.

Spiderman solves that for him, though, arching himself into Liam’s touch he gets his hands behind his back and manages to fiddle with a button, and Liam’s sure he hears it pinging across the room. Either way he leans back in to kiss Spiderman a little desperately, working the costume off of his shoulders until Spiderman can get his arms out and it falls with one tug around his ankles.

And holy shit he’s standing there completely naked, bar a mask, and god is he gorgeous.

Liam can’t help himself, leaving kisses and nips all the way across Spiderman’s tan chest, his skin hot and flushed under Liam’s hands, little whines and moans leaving his snogged-red lips.

“Oh my god, please give my dick some attention,” Spiderman practically begs and it makes Liam feel awfully smug. Leaving his chest with a quick twist of his nipple, Liam moves back up to kissing Spiderman’s mouth, one hand by his head while the other slides his boxers down, taking a hold of his heavy dick in his hand.

He starts pumping his fist slowly, revelling in the way it makes Spiderman mumble nonsense and gasp under his breath- under Liam’s lips- rubbing his thumb over the head and trying to tease as much as he was teased.

“Ungh, can you..” Spiderman says breathily, “just..” he takes Liam’s other hand from the wall and slowly, without breaking eye contact with Liam, takes his fingers into his mouth and starts sucking- and it’s enough to get Liam’s dick vaguely interested again.

“Just.. look..” Spiderman removes Liam’s now wet fingers and Liam’s still so drunk, watching curiously as Spiderman guides his hand down to between his legs and brushes up against- oh. _Oh_.

Liam nods and experimentally drags one finger against the guy’s hole, earning a high pitched moan from him.

“Yeah, just.. yeah,” Spiderman’s head hits the back of the wall, and Liam wants to kiss him again only he’s a little preoccupied on moving his fist up and down his dick and circling his index finger around his hole while and adding a third thing to the mix is most likely not possible.

He speeds his hand up a little and hears Spiderman’s breathing becoming more ragged and uneven and eventually the loud cry as Liam presses the tip of his finger in and feels him come in hot spurts over his hand.

Spiderman’s cheeks are flushed and his face paint all but ruined by now, his fringe plastered to his forehead and his chest moving up and down as he breathes heavily. Liam watches him in somewhat awe until he opens his eyes and smiles slowly at Liam, taking the edge of Liam’s cape to wipe the come from the both of them- it’s pretty gross but Liam doesn’t really care about much right now.

“Wow,” Liam says quietly and Spiderman laughs, picking up his boxers and gathering his one piece around his waist.

“You smudged my face. You’re purple.” Spiderman tells him, voice wrecked, and Liam laughs, pulling up his own trousers and beaming at Spiderman, though he’s wobbling on his feet.

“I should probably go get myself cleaned up,” Spiderman says and Liam nods. Spiderman hoists his costume up a little further and pushes his mask up his face from where it had fallen, shuffling over to the door. He looks so much like he just had sex and Liam hopes, not even for his own sake, that there’s no one out there on the landing.

 “I’ll see you around Highway Man!” Spiderman calls, before he disappears into the bathroom and Liam wipes his mouth, seeing the purple that comes off on the back of his hand, and decides that he better head downstairs before anyone comes looking for him.

 

*

 

Liam didn’t necessarily tell Harry about what happened but Harry’s awfully perceptive- and Liam had purple around his mouth and was carrying his cape screwed up in a ball for the rest of the night.

He didn’t see Spiderman for the rest of the party, and though he’s graced with the world’s worst hangover the next morning, his memories of the night before remain very much intact. The weekend at least grants him one day to recover before school starts again on Monday.

Niall is buzzing in the common room, apparently still working on cleaning out the state of his house before his parents return in a day.

So Liam’s in a good mood when he changes into his sports kit and heads out onto the field and to the makeshift track painted on the grass to practice his 1500m with his team. The breeze is sharp against his face and he zones out to the sounds of the football team practicing on the next field by his second lap, focusing only on the thudding of his feet against the sodden grass, the dewy blades tickling his ankles and the rhythm of his breathing.

It shouldn’t do, but it reminds him of _his_ Spiderman.

“Y’alright there, Payne?” a breathless Jamie catches up beside him, “Not sprinting the long distance as usual?”

Liam laughs in an exhale, “Nope. Not today,” he replies as he starts on his third lap.

“Right,” Jamie grins, “suit yourself.” He says, speeding off ahead of Liam down the straight.

Liam’s legs are starting to ache a bit and his chest feels tighter but he keeps pushing on, vaguely wondering about whether or not it would be suspicious and/or weird to ask Niall if he knew the identities behind the masks at his party, when someone is screaming: “Watch out!”

Liam looks up, confused, just in time to see a football hurtling straight towards his head and hit him square in the face with a loud smack.

He stumbles from his lane and manages to brace himself with one arm in the middle of the track, mud splattering across his entire forearm and the back of his pristine white kit.

“Fucking hell,” he groans, head spinning slightly, standing up and wiping his muddy hand down the front of his shirt.

“Payne! Jesus Christ, you all good?” Coach jogs over, clapping Liam on the back and frowning.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good,” he tentatively touches his lip to find its bleeding and winces at the sting.

Someone on Liam’s team runs over and boots the ball back across to the footballers, who shout back a “Cheers!” in return while Liam thinks his face is about to fall off.

“Your nose is bleeding too, Payne, here..” Coach hands him a crumpled tissue, “go get yourself cleaned up in the toilets. You’re dismissed.”

“Right.” Liam says, tilting his head up to the sky and pinching his nose, trying to navigate his way back to the sports centre from this angle.

 

It’s not as bad as he’d thought; he discovers when he looks in the mirror, binning the blood soaked tissue as soon as possible. It’s only a small cut on his lip- shouldn’t even swell too much.

He runs his hands under warm water and uses the school’s shitty excuse for soap to try and get most of the dirt off, then splashes it at his face in a meagre attempt to numb the sting. Even if he had been paying attention when he was warned, the ball could’ve still taken his head off. It’s not his fault his mind was otherwise occupied.

Just as Liam starts to feel his nose drip again and ducks into a cubicle to get another wad of tissue, the door swings open and he freezes.

“I dunno, Zayn, my coach said I should go and apologise to whichever poor tosser it hit, but when I got there he’d gone. It’s not really my fault- I did say watch out.” And Liam knows that voice.

“Yeah but Louis, how awful was your aim. Shocking. Actually horrific.” Zayn says with a laugh.

“Shut up. Like you’d know anything about football.” Louis retorts but Zayn carries on laughing quietly.

Liam stays still and silent, behind the partially closed cubicle door and hopes that his feet aren’t noticeable from where the boys are standing.

“Well, you just seem a little distracted is all,” Zayn says at the same time Louis says, “Wipe that smirk off your face.”

“Still thinking about your little Halloween cock suck?” Zayn asks and Louis sighs loudly.

“Just cause your vampire arse was on it’s own all night.”

“Worry not, Tommo.” Zayn sing-songs, tactfully ignoring Louis’ comments. “I’m sure your spidey-senses will lead you to your highway man once again.”

Liam practically chokes, physically recoiling and whacking his head on the cubicle wall.

Louis spins around, but notices nothing, and goes back to frowning at Zayn.

Liam feels dizzy, and not from the potential concussion. What the fuck.

Louis just says calmly: “I don’t need my spidey-senses, _Malik_ , Niall took photos with everyone in their costumes. All I have to do is ask him who it was.”

Liam is not calm. Liam is anything except calm.

He can’t breathe.

“What if he’s not the ethereal god of sex, that you so aptly described him as, without the mask and booze?” Zayn teases and in the mirror Liam can see Louis flip him off.

“Oh he will be.” Louis says, waggling his eyebrows. “He was exactly my type.”

“Your type being the one person you’ve had a pathetic crush on for three years?” Zayn asks.

“Ugh, shut up.” Louis says with a slightly forced laugh. “No, this guy was a great kisser. The best.”

“Out of your whole three people you’ve kissed?”

Louis tugs on Zayn’s sleeve to drag him from sorting out his hair, “Stop judging me, anyway. Come on. Lunch time.”

Liam really needs to get out of this cubicle. Out of the same building as Louis.

“Alright, alright,” Zayn says amusedly. “Maybe we can get Niall to show us those photos, eh?” and Louis tugs him out of the toilets, leaving Liam alone.

Louis. Fucking Louis. Liam’s chest feels tighter than when he was running and his head is hurting more than when the ball whacked him.

Not that Louis isn’t attractive. Anyone with eyes can see he’s gorgeous, and anyone with a sense of humour knows he’s hilarious. It’s just _Louis..._. He’s a dickhead.

And Liam actually went there. Oh God.

He pushes himself back from the wall he’d leant on for support and now, god, now he just needs to find Niall before Louis does.

 

*

 

“Niall!” Liam calls out, panicked, as he rushes into the common room, “Niall I really need to speak to you!”

“Shh, calm down,” Niall laughs, from where he’s sitting around a table with Louis, Zayn and Harry crowded beside him.

Shit- Liam thinks, slowly walking over to where they’re all huddled up, avoiding Louis’ gaze on him.

“Niall was just about to show us photos of his party, Leem. Didn’t see you there, actually, weren’t hiding from- hey... what happened to your face?” Louis asks, losing track of his original sentence.

“Um,” Liam looks down, he cannot face Louis now, or probably for the next whole term, “football to the head. Would’ve thought you’d seen, y’know, it was your team playing.”

“Oh.” Louis says quietly and when Liam lifts his head he looks kinda sad, like he’s opening his mouth to say something more before Niall interrupts.

“Come on, Liam. We’re gonna go through the photos.”

Liam pulls up a chair next to Harry and sits, ignoring how hard his heart is hammering in his chest. As much as he’s dreading it, he’d rather see the train wreck than not.

“Here we go,” Niall says, loading up the album he most recently put on Facebook.

“Right. Oooh, here’s me and Josh,” Niall opens on a picture of himself as a ghostbuster and Josh as some sort of grim reaper, before sliding along through more photos of other people who Liam probably has never met before.

Liam keeps his eyes on Louis the entire time, he’s sitting opposite him grinning at the photos and loudly commenting on almost every single one that Niall scrolls across too.

“Hey, it’s me and Zayn!” Louis cheers, smiling at a snap of Zayn, indeed, as a vampire, and Louis as- well, Liam’s Spiderman.

His stomach physically knots.

Niall flicks through a few more shots before he lands on the one of himself and Harry posing in their ghostbusters outfits and laughs as he zooms in on Harry’s face.

“What do you look like? You mug!” he cackles, and Harry just smiles at him fondly.

Liam’s attention is still on Louis, he can’t even blink, he knows what’s coming next.

“Aha, here’s Liam and Harry!” Niall announces, sliding across to the next picture and Liam can hear Louis’ breath hitch.

His face is completely frozen and Liam can’t read his expression to save his life, he feels Zayn’s eyes on him before Louis even looks up.

In fact, Louis doesn’t look up. Liam watches him swallow and stare blankly at the phone in Niall’s hand as Niall flicks through the next few pictures, offering his own descriptions of each of them, that all sound like white noise in Liam’s head.

It takes about a minute longer, and a minute of Liam physically biting his tongue, until Louis pushes the chair back and stands up.

“Don’t mind me, lads, I’m just gonna go to the loo,” he says quietly, but nonetheless calmly and if Liam didn’t know he was a Drama student he would’ve been fooled.

Only when the door has swung shut and Niall’s carried on his photo slideshow does Liam turn to look at Zayn, finding him already looking at him in utter shock. At least that’s more of an expression than he got out of Louis.

“I’ll-” Zayn starts, bringing himself back to the moment but Liam shakes his head and Zayn shuts his mouth again.

“Sorry, Niall, I’ll look at them later, um,” Liam stands up and he _knows_ his voice is shaking. “I need to, um, finish my coursework, y’know. Deadlines.. soon. I will- I’ll see you later, yeah?” he says, swinging his bag over his shoulder as Niall says “See ya.” barely looking up from his phone.

 

Liam doesn’t have to search very far to find Louis, who’s sitting out on the steps around the back of the sixth form block, staring at the field in the distance. He doesn’t notice Liam coming up behind him until he says his name.

“Louis?” Liam says carefully, standing a few steps back.

“Liam!” Louis jumps up, spinning to face Liam, and he’s smaller than usual standing two steps below. “I didn’t see you coming. I, well..”

“Louis..” Liam takes a step down.

Louis laughs awkwardly, “So you did go to Niall’s then.”

“Yeah,” Liam says and he’s never seen Louis look so shy.

“How drunk were you? I mean, because I -er- was pretty smashed. How much, um, do you like remember?” Louis asks and he’s staring at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Louis.” Liam says, once again, a little more firmly. “Yeah, I remember you sucking me off.”

“Right.” He goes quiet again and shakes his head at the floor.

This is so not going how he’d planned it- or would’ve if he’d had time to plan it- the information that his Spiderman was Louis, of all people, has hardly sunk in.

“Look,” Liam sighs and Louis looks up from under his lashes, “we can just like write this off. We can pretend it didn’t happen. We don’t even need to talk about it.”

All in all Liam’s expecting a sarcastic comeback, a denial of some sort, even a casual dismissal of the entire night, but not-

“But, but what if I don’t want to?” Louis mumbles- and this is so strange. Louis is never shy nor quiet.

“Don’t want to what? Talk about it?”

“No. Forget about it,” Louis corrects himself and Liam furrows his brow in confusion.

“Okay, but why would-” he starts but Louis cuts him off.

“It’s much better sober, this is,” he says, pulling on the sides of Liam’s jacket and hauling him down against his mouth, kissing him hotly, and it hurts Liam’s cut lip.

It takes a second before Liam is shoving at Louis’ elbows and shoving him back down a step, and Louis breaks from him, managing to stop himself from tripping.

“What the fuck, Louis!” Liam snaps, suddenly pissed off.

“I- Liam.. I-” Louis starts eyes wide and afraid, but stops himself short.

“You what?” Liam scowls, throwing his arms out in frustration. “You didn’t know it was me so all of a sudden the last three years of you practically _bullying_ me goes down the drain?”

“Me.. what?” Louis steps back, crestfallen. “Bullying you?” he asks quietly.

“Don’t claim ignorance, Louis, you know exactly what you’ve been doing.”

Louis draws in on himself, staring at the floor again in genuine shock, “I didn’t- I had no clue you saw it that way.. I’m-”

“You’re what? Sorry?” Liam scoffs, “Well what way did you see it?”

There’s a beat too long and Liam’s about to huff and turn back indoors when; “I know I tend to be a bit of a dick sometimes and maybe especially to you but it’s just because- I just... I didn’t realise it upset you that much.. I’m so sorry..” Louis begins rambling, and when he looks up he looks devastated it almost makes Liam feel sorry for _him_ for a moment. “I’m sorry, Liam, I really am. I won’t do it again. I won’t even ever bother you again.. I didn’t know that you thought it was _bullying_.”

Louis is small without being two steps below but he looks even tinier as he carries on rambling: “I thought it was just teasing. I was only teasing because I like you so much and don’t know what to do with it. I wasn’t bullying you on purpose, Li, I swear I just-”

Liam’s jaw drops in the midst of Louis’ rant. “You what?”

“What?” Louis tilts his head and there are actual tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“You like me?” Liam repeats, quietly and Louis stays silent. “Louis?”

“I- yeah,” Louis admits and turns his attention back to his feet. Shy Louis is not something Liam can get used to. “I’m sorry. I know you won’t like be back- especially after I’ve been such a dick. I got off with a guy at the party because I wanted to get over you.. only look how well that turned out. You hate me.”

Liam shakes his head, trying and not succeeding to figure out what the hell Louis is on about, “I don’t hate you.”

“But you think I’m a bully,” Louis corrects and Liam nods.

“Kinda.”

“I just- I’m sorry,” the tears are still in Louis’ eyes and he backs down the final step as if he’s going to walk away.

He sounds so genuine and he looks so pretty and he’s kinda breaking Liam’s heart a bit on these stairs because there are a lot of amazing things about Louis that he could ever hate if he just stopped being an arse.

“Is this a prank?” is not what Liam was planning to come out of his mouth.

Louis stops. “Is this a what? Why would it be a prank?” he looks up at him, puzzled.

“It feels like a prank. Why would you admit to liking me?”

“Um,” Louis says, “because it’s true.”

“But..why?” Liam asks, and they’re standing so far away from each other this is ridiculous.

Louis takes a deep breath and shoves his hands into his jacket pocket, looking up at the tree branch above him as if that will give him answers. “You’re just.. Liam. You’re just gorgeous and sweet and athletic and funny. And stupidly kind to everyone. Even people who don’t deserve to be treated kindly by you..”

Liam’s head starts to hurt for the fourth time today- this is too much. “Louis,” Liam walks the steps down to meet him at the bottom, his stomach doing flips and his chest swooping. “Are you for real?”

Louis lets out a quiet, sad laugh, “Do I usually humiliate myself like this in pranks?”

“Alright.” Liam says and offers Louis a small smile, and gets a hopeful glance in return.

“I can prove it to you. I- I can prove I’m not a total arsehole. I- we can... I can take you to see a film, yeah? If.. if you want?” Louis stumbles over his words and Liam smiles a little bigger. And he thought he had difficulties asking people out.

“You can?” he asks and Louis nods earnestly.

“What about Wednesday? Can you do Wednesday?” Louis asks, still in the same panicked tone of voice that Liam is starting to find too cute.

“I can.” Liam nods and Louis breaks into a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Wednesday’s good.”

 

 

Louis spends the rest of the day, and most of Tuesday grinning dopily at Liam and being as sweet and gentle as he can, as if trying his absolute hardest to make up for everything. It’s not something Liam is willing to admit he finds cute enough to melt over- even though it is.

Wednesday comes around and Liam spends at least half an hour stressing about every item in his entire wardrobe before Louis picks him up. He can’t even comprehend how this situation came about, really.

When Liam opens the front door it’s to Louis looking extra dapper in dark jeans and a denim jacket, fringe artfully styled and vans adorning his feet. He smiles sheepishly at Liam and blushes an awful lot when Liam laughs at his jokes on the short drive to the cinema.

“Who are you and what have you done with the Louis I know?” Liam laughs when Louis’ cheeks pink up, yet again.

“I’m _trying_ to be a gentleman.” Louis explains and Liam laughs at him again, as Louis hands him the jumbo sized bucket of popcorn he just purchased.

“What film are we going to see anyway, Gentleman?” Liam asks and Louis smiles up at him.

“Scary Movie 4. It seemed rather fitting. And it’s the last showing today.”

Liam pops a bite of popcorn in his mouth and smiles, “you can hold my hand if you get scared.”

“Piss off.” Louis says fondly, “No jumping in my lap if _you_ get scared, Payno.”

“Only if you can promise the same.” Liam raises his eyebrows and Louis turns to look up at him, grinning and eyes bright.

“I’m making no such promise.” He whispers and Liam pulls him up on his toes to kiss him, gently and slowly and noting how Louis tastes faintly of the popcorn he bought, that’s currently being trapped between their bodies.

“Come on, enough PDA.” Louis says in a breath as he drops down on his feet, “we need tickets before they start the film.”

“Alright,” Liam reluctantly agrees, allowing Louis to tug his hand into the queue for tickets.

“And besides,” Louis says, rising up again so he’s right by Liam’s ear, so Liam holds him close around his small waist, “we can finish _this_ inside the theatre anyway.”

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so soooo much to everyone taking part in the exchange or for reading, you're the best!
> 
>  


End file.
